


Battle Armour

by Hiveling_Shrew



Category: Masters of the Multiverse
Genre: Demon refers to t-shirts as her battle armour, F/F, Shrew's self indulgent demon bunny fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: The Bunny dons the Demon's battle armour.





	1. Chapter 1

"Demon, demon, demon!" 

Rosemary looks up from Rush's spellbook. Before her stands Allie in Rosemary's own battle armour - the slightly mist stained shirt that bore her name.

"..It is a little large to be suited for you, Bunny."

"I'm not gonna wear it in the ring, silly!"

"Then why would you-" She paused, running a thumb on the edge of the overly large shirt.  
"Is it perhaps a good luck charm? To instil you with protection even when we aren't present?"

"Yeah, kind of!"

"Ah.."

"What do you think, demon?" The Bunny practically hops like her namesake, almost vibrating with apparent excitement.

"It suits you, our Bunny.. Though we'd thought you would be more taken to a lighter colour."

"I would, but the lighter ones don't.."

The Watcher raised a brow.

"..They don't really feel like they're yours."


	2. Chapter 2

"But all of them are ours, Bunny..?"

"You don't wear them as much, though!"

"Are they not instilled with our energy as much as that one?" The Demon looks at the too-big piece of battle armour on Allie. It reaches the halfway point between hip and knee.

"I guess you could put it like that." Allie responds.

"..Hey, Rosemary! I'm gonna go get some chocolate. You wanna come with?"

"Absolutely, Bunny.."


End file.
